


When We Can't Be Together

by Veridissima



Category: Friends
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monica and Chandler are teenagers living in Long Island</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Can't Be Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is based in something I wrote for my Portuguese class. I decided it to translate to English, so I could post it here. And English is not my maternal language. So I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> Posted on ff.net on March 3rd, 2012

It was the last day of classes before Christmas's vacation, in Long Island. And they had decided to skip the first class to meet up for breakfast and exchange presents.

He was waiting for her at the door of their favourite coffee house, Central Perk (it was in New York but it was worth the trip); seeing her walking down the street, he saw love and fear in her eyes.

When they entered, they sat at the table in the corner, without saying a word only talking with their eyes, until he gained courage and said what both of them were thinking.

"I wanna see you during the break."

"You will see me."

"You know what I mean; I wanna be with you, I wanna be us."

"You know we can't meet without him knowing, we're lucky that we can meet at all."

"I'm his best friend, and I can't understand how protective he can be of you."

"I will always be his baby sister. You were there when he kicked Chip's ass for only looking at me."

"I know but it's hard. I pass all my time in your house with your brother, and the first thing, I wanna do since I enter the house is to climb the stairs, knock in your door and ask you about your day. I lov…"

"Don't say it; someday this will have to end. But for now, me too."

And that conversation stopped there, not wanting to say anything that they would regret later; so they talked about simple things. But the only thought in both of their heads were if the future would be kind enough to give them a real shot.

**Author's Note:**

> And don't think Ross as a nerd in High School, in this story, maybe he would be a outsider, he's kind of cool and mysterious (I really don't know, what you think it's better.)


End file.
